enchanted
by little town street
Summary: just riley and lucas drabbles requested on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've decided to do a series of rucas drabbles requested on my tumblr. I don't own Girl Meets World**

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Riley prosing to Lucas_

Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar had been dating for about 4 and a half years, after Riley realised that Lucas really did love her and not her best friend. That was in between the 9th and 10th grade during high school, she was 15 and he was 16. They had been together since then, yeah they had fights, like any couple did. Everyone around them could see they were truly in love with each other. It was Christmas Eve, Lucas was with Riley and her family for Christmas. Lucas was studying at Texas University, while Riley was at NYU with Maya and her Uncle Josh (who Maya is dating.) Riley just wanted to be with Lucas forever, so she was going to propose to him, just like her mother did with her father. Maya and Riley had spent the day going last minute Christmas shopping.

"So let me get this straight, you're proposing to Lucas." Maya said to her best friend.

"Yep I decided that I want to spend forever with him and I just want to be his wife." Riley told her best friend.

The two of the entered _Forever 21_ so Riley could buy a new dress for that night. The dress that Riley chose was a long sleeved dress and the length of the dress stopped at the middle of her calves. She knew Lucas would love the dress. She also bought nude coloured stockings and a pair of mid thigh boots.

xxx

The two best friends arrived at Riley's place and Maya helped her best friend get ready for that night.

"So Riles, do you actually have a ring or not?" Maya asked as she was straightening Riley's hair.

"Actually I don't. But I know how I'm going to propose to him." Riley said.

"And how are you going to propose to him exactly?" Maya asked.

"I don't want to tell you. It's a surprise, you'll find out once I've proposed." Riley told her best friend.

"Fine, but you must tell me the minute you two get home, got it?" Maya asked.

"Of course I will Peaches." Riley said and she headed downstairs to ask her mother if she could use _Topanga's_ for her date with Lucas that evening. Her mother of course said yes, so her plan was in monition. About an hour after Riley asked her mother if she could the cafe, Lucas came home Josh. They too went last minute Christmas shopping.

"Lucas, we have a date tonight ok." Riley told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure Princess? It's Christmas Eve." Lucas said.

"Yes I'm sure. Can You please get ready for our date?" Riley asked and she kissed him quickly.

It was just after 7pm when the couple finished getting ready for their date. Maya and Josh had been closing _Topanga's_ for Riley and Lucas, so there wasn't any interruptions while on their date.

xxx

When Riley and Lucas entered _Topanga's_ there were fairy lights everywhere, and other things that were important to the couples first official date.

"So Riley, what are we doing here, on Christmas Eve?" Lucas asked.

"Well I just wanted to have date night with my guy." Riley said.

"I think you might be planning something Riley Matthews. I know you." Lucas said. Lucas really did know Riley, maybe he was the one who knew her better than anyone, well besides Maya of course.

"I'm not, I promise." Riley said. That was a total lie, but thankfully Lucas didn't know she was lying to him.

"So I've hardly seen you today Princess, what were you up to?" Lucas asked. He only got into town early that morning, and Josh wanted Lucas to go with him to buy some last minute Christmas presents.

"Well Maya and I went to do some last minute Christmas shopping, you know how she is with gifts. Then she helped me get ready for our date." Riley told her boyfriend.

The couple ate and drank. Lucas wanted to give Riley her Christmas present, but she told him to wait until midnight.

xxx

After the couple left _Topanga's_ , they went to Central Park and walked around. It was a beautiful night, white snow was on the ground.

Lucas knew Riley was up to something, this was a replica of their first date when they were 15. They were sitting on a bench when said the words.

"Marry me, Lucas Friar. So I can become Riley Friar and we'll have beautiful children and maybe move to Texas and live on your families' farm. I want to spend forever with you." Riley said.

"Yes I will marry you Riley Matthews, we'll have beautiful children that we can raise in Texas, or New York wherever you want to be. I'll be with you until the day I die. I promise you that." Lucas said, knowing that Riley didn't get any ring, at that moment got down on one knee and opened Riley's present he was going to give her at midnight. It was an engagement ring. He was going to propose, but she beat him to it. Riley was overcome with emotion, the ring was beautiful and it must of cost him a fortune. But'll the ring and Lucas Friar would forever be Riley Matthews.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like that. Please comment and suggest drabbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second drabble, I hope you like it. I don't own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Riley and Lucas getting snowed in during a snowstorm and needing to cuddle like penguins to keep warm._

New York City was currently experiencing one of its worst snow storms in years, and for Riley Matthews, she was home alone. As her mother, father and brother Auggie went to visit her grandparents in Pittsburgh as Topanga's parents wanted to see the family. As a senior at Abigail Adams High School, Riley was buried in school work and decided not to go visit her grandparents. Another thing that sucked was that none her friends were in town this weekend. Farkle was visiting his grandparents in Philly, Maya was also in Philly with Josh, visiting Allan and Amy. Zay was in Texas this weekend with his girlfriend Vanessa and her boyfriend of two years was also in Texas visiting his family. So Riley was alone, the power went off about 10 minutes ago, she was freezing, the heater broke the other day and it hadn't been fixed, Cory and Topanga hadn't called their daughter. They couldn't get through to her, because she had no signal on her phone and of course the power was off, but Riley knew that wouldn't be home Sunday night like they had planned, no one would because of the snow. Unknown to Riley, Lucas decided not to go to Texas this weekend because of the snow and because his girl was going to be all alone, he of course wanted to keep her company. Plus they were going to be alone for more than 24 hours, they never had that much time alone together, so he wanted to remember this weekend even if they were going to be stuck indoors waiting out a snow storm. Lucas was currently walking in the snow. heading to Riley's place. She didn't know he was coming, Riley though he was in Texas not in New York.

xxx

Riley was trying hard to work on an assignment before her laptop battery died, when she heard a noise outside of her room. She grabbed the baseball bat that her family had from beside her bed and went downstairs. She was greeted by none other than her boyfriend Lucas Friar.

"Shit, Lucas you freaking scared me." Riley told her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to." Lucas told Riley hugging her.

"And what are you doing here, almost scaring me half to death, you're meant to be in Texas." Riley said.

"Well I decided not to go, seeing that my princess would be alone and of course the snow. I didn't want to be away from you any longer." Lucas said.

"I see what you're doing. We're going to be alone for a whole weekend and you want it to be romantic." Riley said.

"Does that bother you?" Riley asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Riley said, and with that Lucas' lips crashed onto Riley's. The kissing soon got heated, so Riley murmured "Bedroom", Lucas picked his girlfriend up and took her to the bedroom. Riley wasn't ready to have sex with Lucas and he wasn't pushing her too. Riley landed on her bed and she keep kissing Lucas with so much passion and need.

xxx

After the couples' passionate make out session, the two of them were surprised it didn't lead to sex as it was heading that way, but Lucas took control and Riley loved that. After they found candles and lit them, the couple was sitting on Riley's bed so close to one another, with the covers over them as it got more cold as the night went on. Riley had stocked up on food before her parents left (mainly snacks) so the couple was eating those. Riley's obsession was ice cream, cookies and cream to be exact, even though it was snowing outside Riley loved her ice cream. The two of them were sharing the ice cream, it was something they did since they started dating. Since they had hours left being together, Riley decided to bring up a topic that she knew that she shouldn't of, but she did anyway; College.

"So have you decided where you want to go to College yet?" Riley asked.

"Do you want to discuss this topic now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I do, because before we know we'll be graduating and this is a topic we need to discuss." Riley said. Lucas kissed her forehead and got off the bed and started to head out of Riley's bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back here now." Riley said.

"Riles, I'm getting more blankets from the closet, and then we'll discuss the topic ok." Lucas said.

"Fine." Riley replied.

xxx

Lucas returned with more blankets he returned to the position that he was in before, so close to Riley to keep her warm.

"So about College. What have you decided?" Riley asked.

"Well I haven't really decided, but I was thinking that I was going to head back to Texas for College." Lucas said.

"Ok, so there's a possibility that we'll be a long distance couple." Riley said. Her voice quiet. One of Riley's insecurities was that if they were in a long distance relationship, Lucas would cheat on her. That would break her heart to its core and she didn't think she would survive if that happened.

"Riles, what's the matter?" Lucas asked. He knew her mood changed.

"It's nothing." Riley said, trying to brush it off, but Lucas wanted to know.

"Please tell me what it is." Lucas said. At that moment Riley got off the bed.

"Fine, I have this fear that if you go to Texas for College you'll cheat on me." Riley said, her voice sounded angry.

"Riley I won't. I'm not that guy." Lucas said. Riley moved closer to the door.

"Yeah but you might change your mind about me." Riley shouted, her eyes were filling with tears. She walked out her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Don't follow me." Riley said.

xxx

Riley had somehow ended up at Topanga's, it was late at night, but she had a key. Riley sat at the bay window on the right side of the cafe. Two important moments for the couple happen here; Lucas finally got to kiss Riley on her 15th birthday, and they said "I love you." to each in the bay window that Riley was sitting on. She didn't want to give up on this relationship anytime soon. Lucas Friar was the best person for Riley Matthews.

xxx

Riley stayed at the cafe for about another two hours, she just wanted to think. After she was done, Riley locked up the cafe and walked back to her room. She was freezing so even though they just had a huge fight, she curled into Lucas, his body was warm. She though her boyfriend was sleeping but he wasn't.

"You know I've been doing some thinking too and I want to go to the College you go to." Lucas said. A smile creeped on Riley's face. She was with the most amazing guy in the world and she was happy.

* * *

 **AN: Third drabble coming tomorrow at the latest. Remember to review.**


End file.
